1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting fixtures on vehicles, and more specifically to an aftermarket lighting fixture kit for attachment to a door post of an automobile between the front and rear side windows. The kit includes a substantially rectangular rubber boot to be fitted against the door post. A rectangular plate having a screw hole at each end is secured over the boot. The screws extend through the plate and into the door post, compressing the boot against the post. The plate has a light socket receiving opening at its center into which an inventive light socket/sheet metal screw is inserted into the door post. A standard twelve-volt light bulb is removably inserted into a recess in the head of the screw, and an insulated positive lead wire makes contact with the base of a light bulb and extends through an axial bore though the screw, exiting from the tip of the screw. From there the lead wire is threaded through the automobile body and into the trunk of the automobile, and is connected to the tail light wiring to draw power from the battery when the automobile lights are turned on. A translucent plastic lens or cover has tabs which removably snap into slots in the plate. A notch or hole is cut into the door flange or flanges covering the post at the fixture location for exposing the lens when the doors are closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various lighting fixtures for illuminating an automobile for style and safety. For example, opera lights which mount on the door post are known.
One such lighting fixture is that of Pezzopane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,500, issued on Jan. 16, 1962, which reveals a lamp assembly mounted in automobile fenders above the wheels. A hole is made in the fender which receives, a cylindrical bulb retaining chamber having a removably outer lens. The light is intended to facilitate changing tires at night, and for gauging distance to adjacent vehicles during driving and parking. A problem with Pezzopane is that the lights are aesthetically unappealing, resembling airplane running lights or illuminated ship port holes.
Shipman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,871, issued on Oct. 6, 1970, discloses a combination running light-reflector for mounting on a motor vehicle, such as on a fender. Shipman includes a lens shaped to allegedly provide efficient light reflection through which both reflective ambient light and light emitted from a bulb are projected. A problem with Shipman is that no provision is made for securing the light to a door post to function as an opera light.
Vu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,878, issued on Aug. 8, 1989, reveals a back-up side fender light. The light includes a bulb wired within a housing removably mounted within an automobile front fender. The lamp is wired to activate when the vehicle gear shift lever is placed in the reverse position. A problem with Vu, et al., if used as an opera light, is that no method, structure or circuitry for mounting to a door post is provided.
Kao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,065, issued on Aug. 28, 1990, discloses a brake light device for mounting on a truck fender. The purpose of this Kao device is to position a brake light lower than the truck trailer so that it is at the level of an automobile driver and more easily seen. Kao may be suited for its purpose, but provides no needed structure, circuitry or attachment procedure for use as an opera light. If the Kao circuitry were used, the opera light would only come on when the brakes are applied. Another problem with Kao is that it is needlessly complex and expensive.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,352, issued on Jun. 18, 1991, reveals lighted grab handles for trucks. A vertically extending gripping portion has means for attachment to a motor vehicle, and a lamp means at one or both ends. The lamps are electrically connected to the vehicle running lamp circuitry. A problem with Brown is that it would make a luxury car look like a utility vehicle if such a handle were projecting from a door post, and the handle may block closing of the doors as well.
Nishihashi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,253, issued on Aug. 6, 1991, discloses a vehicle lamp having a series of individual light sources within an elongate casing. Nishihashi is too bulky, complex and expensive for use as an opera light, and does not teach installation on a door post nor for avoidance of door flanges interference.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,340, issued on Dec. 10, 1991, teaches a signal lamp visible to a vehicle driver. This lamp apparatus is mounted either on top of the hood above the headlights or on the rear side portions of the rear fenders. Jones, like Nishihashi, fails to disclose means for installation on a door post nor for avoidance of door flange interference.
Eidelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,164, issued on Oct. 19, 1993, reveals safety light markers for the sides and roof of a motor vehicle. Eidelman includes elongated light sources connected to the vehicle signalling and electrical circuit, to provide braking, parking, emergency flasher and turn indications conspicuously visible from the sides of the vehicle. The teachings of Eidelman presents the problems of Nishihashi if applied to an opera light assembly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an opera light apparatus and method for after-market installation on an automobile or other vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which produce a durable, easily serviced, opera light fixture which adjusts in height and in contour to become flush with the flanges of the automobile doors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which has a minimum number of parts and is easy to install for one of average skill in automobile servicing.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.